


致新世界

by IDreamtADream (PdCl0804)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amorality, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentioned Side Characters, My speculated ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoiler for Anime Watchers, alternative ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PdCl0804/pseuds/IDreamtADream
Summary: “你是罪人吗？”“也许吧，但这是个新世界。”
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 27





	致新世界

**Author's Note:**

> 我流结局后日谈，马莱战士主  
> 清水艾莱向，隐其它cp  
> PTSD表现，脏话，暴力预警
> 
> 中文苦手，欢迎捉虫和讨论。

天际依旧是一片火红，仅仅一海之隔的地方就是人间地狱。相比之下，帕拉迪斯岛倒是真的应了它的名字了——天堂。

莱纳·布朗从梦中惊醒，大地的隆隆震动声似乎跟随着他从梦里来到了现实。他疲惫地睁开眼，面对的还是熟悉的马棚。贾碧枕着他的腿，和法尔科紧紧地握着手。皮克和男孩靠的很近，背靠着木墙，头低垂到胸前，凌乱的头发遮住了她的脸。外面，几匹马在夜色里休息。一切都看似平静，可他清楚岛的外面在发生什么。

这屋里是剩余的几个曾经生活在另一片大陆的人。

战士们无法阻止地鸣，就像阿尔敏·阿尔雷特和米卡莎·阿克曼无法阻止艾伦·耶格尔毁灭世界一样。地鸣唯一的控制者只有艾伦。你如何阻止一个认为毁灭外界是唯一保护能他的朋友的人呢？

“已经没有别的选择了。”艾伦被他们从巨型巨人（那形状已经不再是“人”了）中拖出时，这样说到。一向能言善辩的阿尔敏没说话，而平时话多的韩吉也保持了沉默。他们在马莱的时候大概都有过这样的想法，但是没人敢这样的事实，所以调查兵们只能牢牢地抓住一丝幻想，试图将这当成现实。

真的没有别的办法吗。

真的没有别的办法了。

艾伦•耶格尔替他们回答道。自里贝里奥的突袭后，岛内人再无选择。玛丽亚之墙的外壳层层崩裂，里面的超大巨人转身，向着波涛的彼方前进。艾伦自己也化身成一个巨人，不是莱纳熟悉的进击巨人，而是更为凶猛且原始的形态。之后的一切都在混乱中度过，艾伦对所有艾尔迪亚人的灭世宣言，马莱人和帕拉迪斯人达成的短暂共识，扎着绷带的利威尔和韩吉的突然出现，众人的联合攻击，对艾伦的审判，剩余的军队的分工，新社会安全与法律的保障……作为战士长和马莱剩余军队的代表，直到最近，莱纳才有时间躺下休息。可是每次闭眼，他都会再次回到战场上。哭泣，尖叫，咒骂，人们对巨人的恐惧在空气中几乎凝成实体，但是他们是那样的渺小而无助。

那一天，人类记起了被巨人支配的恐惧。

贾碧和法尔科在这一战后都内向了许多，却在莱纳和皮克面前努力地摆出一副笑脸——收容区的子女们很早就知道怎样看着监护者的脸色行事，他们看起来比同龄们少了一些童稚，而战争又在这两个孩子身上烙下了永不消退的印记。莱纳已经不知道几次在半夜因为贾碧或法尔科努力压抑的哭泣声而清醒。深夜里回荡的噩梦的尖叫声在这小小的马棚更是常态。他们还很难相信除了战士队之外的人，希斯特里亚用了几个星期才能与他们交流。唯一令人欣慰的是，那朵在战场上悄然绽放的爱情之花还在。难眠的夜晚里，莱纳会和皮克一起靠着马棚的大门，看着两个小小的身影在星河下紧紧地依靠着对方。星光柔和了他们脸上平日的严肃，而多了一些孩童的天真。这会一直保持到夜幕褪去，直到残酷的清晨又一次到来为止。

莱纳揉揉眼睛，努力把几天的疲惫挤出。窗外仍然是一片漆黑。他小心地用手垫起贾碧的头，轻柔地放回枕头上。她试图抓住莱纳的手，却只有指尖钩住了他的裤子。

“别…别离开我…”她梦呓着。

莱纳轻轻地把手放在贾碧的头上——她的头发长长了，自从皮克说要提前给她扎个收容区艾尔迪亚人的成人礼发型后，她就没再剪过——悄声说道：“我走了。”贾碧缓缓地松了手。布朗战士长半夜被叫去开会已经是常态了。他还记着第一次的时候拖着疲惫的身体，披着中午的太阳回来时被吓了一跳。贾碧缩成一团在角落里坐着，法尔科在她旁边焦急地徘徊。克里斯塔，不对，希斯特里亚，站在门边看着两个孩子。

“都怪你半夜突然消失。” 希斯特里亚抱臂说，“她醒来发现你不见了。你能想象她唯一的亲人突然人间蒸发了吗？”她给了莱纳一个熟悉的责备的眼神，和以前的克里斯塔看着尤米尔犯蠢时的眼神一模一样。

“我…对不起…”他被熟悉的罪恶感压低了头。

“你自己和她说去。”她说着，走向和房屋相通的门，“要吃午饭了。还有，你最近好像又瘦了。”

他沉默。一旁的法尔科默默地站起身，跟着希斯特里亚走进屋里。贾碧抬起头，脸上的泪痕还没有干，看见门口的莱纳便冲进了他的怀里。他踉跄，差点坐倒在地。

“我还以为你死了！”她大喊着，双手死死地环绕在他脖子上。

“我…这不是…好好的吗…”他安抚地拍着贾碧的背，“放松点…你要勒死我了…”

“对不起！”她立刻松开手。

“怎么了？”

她低下头：“…我不想因为这种幼稚的小事麻烦你，快去吃饭吧。”

他才意识到自己有多久没有仔细看过贾碧了。

“不…希斯特里亚说开饭还要点时间，你说吧。”他余光看到法尔科在门口犹豫，然后被金发女人拉走的身影。

“我……梦到你们都死了…”她又哽咽起来，“被那群逃兵枪杀了……”

他记起了两个星期前的事，就在希斯特里亚分娩后的几天，农场被前耶格尔派的成员袭击了。他们针对的是战士们。当晚，作为战士长的莱纳和新任的副长皮克都参加了会议，只留下贾碧和法尔科两人挡住暴徒的袭击。贾碧持枪，射击任何试图靠近的人，婴儿的父亲试图帮忙，却被她以保护希斯特里亚为名反锁在屋里；法尔科把农场收养的孤儿们安顿在地下室，之后加入战斗。战士们回来时，看到的是伤痕累累，手中却死死握住枪的黑发女孩守护在农场的大门，金发的男孩在给她包扎胳臂的伤口。

莱纳那晚却梦到了两个孩子了无生气的身体。

“…醒来时，马厩里只有我一个人。”她努力稳住自己的声音，“我…我以为你们活着只是一个梦……对不起…我又犯傻了……”眼泪又划了下来，她却赌气般地用湿透的袖子擦去。

他抱住贾碧。“你不傻——”他的声音被噎住。

“——我们都还活着。”

他们允许了自己短暂的软弱。她把脸埋在他胸口的位置，小声地抽泣着；他则把头埋在表妹的头发里，眼泪无声地流下。

“答应我一件事。”贾碧安静地说。

 _什么都行。_ 他心里说。

“以后不要不辞而别…求你了。”她松开手，抬起了仍有泪光的眼睛，手指则不确定地抓住他的衣服。

“好的。”他覆上贾碧的手，“我答应你。”

自那之后，他不管几点离开都会和她说一句，这次也不例外。他从沉思中抽身，将手撤回，轻轻地补了一句：“我中午就回来。”接着以尽量缓慢的速度走出马棚，路上躲开几处会咯吱作响的木板，推开了大门。老旧却新上过油的铰链没有发出太大的抗议。他的动作迅速且安静，身形像阴影一样融入夜色里。

凌晨，临时监狱外仍灯火通明。虽然耶格尔派已经因为领导的死亡和被俘而解散，有些不死心的家伙仍然试图“解救”艾伦·耶格尔。但是真正和他有接触的人清楚，如果耶格尔当时选择挣扎的话，他们根本不可能捉住他；如果耶格尔现在选择逃跑的话，他们同样束手无策。

人类在巨人面前都孱弱的不堪一击，更何况得到尤弥尔之力的始祖巨人。

艾伦是自由的，自由到他选择被束缚。而他曾经的朋友们完全不明白原因。

“莱纳。他们和我说了你要来。直接去牢房吧，米卡莎在等你。”康尼扛着对巨人的来复枪，僵硬地招呼道，却还是忍不住打了个哈欠。

所谓的“牢房”只是个简单的地下室的房间，一扇牢固的橡木门，外面以一把梯子连到楼上。米卡莎缩在门边，双手抱膝。她大概又哭过，冰暴石灯的惨白光芒照亮了她红肿的眼睛和深黑色的眼圈。见到莱纳，她赶紧用袖子擦了擦眼睛，撑着地面站起身，轻轻地敲了身后的门。

“艾伦，莱纳来看你了。”她说，没有看金发男人一眼，“一会见。”

米卡莎自从艾伦被俘后就一直守在他的身边，无视了任何人对她的劝说和咒骂，除了审判的时候。那天的艾伦只对她说了一句话：“我会活着的。”

审判结果，艾伦·耶格尔罪大恶极，不得死刑。谁也不知道哪天哪个在岛外肆虐的超大型巨人会转身向帕拉迪斯岛前进。在没有任何手段防范的情况下，他们只能让这个有坐标之力的罪人活着。

艾伦是自由的，自由到他完全掌握了自己的生死。

罪人坐在硬木床上，斜倚着墙。他平静的目光透过屋顶的透气窗投向外面，从地下室的角度，只能看见外面的土地和稀疏的青草，他却视若珍宝。听到门开的声音，他换了个姿势。

艾伦立起左腿，将左臂闲散地搭在膝盖上：“如果你晚来四个小时，我就在岛的西边了。军团发现了超大巨的踪迹，需要我去确认。”

沉默。

“和上次见面相比，你似乎又瘦了。”他观察到，“是希斯特里亚的农场缺少粮食吗？”

莱纳不自觉地移动了一下。

“没有…”

“一个婴儿，几个未成年的孩子，一个军方高层和一个女王。”艾伦摊开左手，用右手一根根地点着，“食物供给量应该很高。可为什么你们两个看起来都更憔悴呢。”

他拖过门边的椅子坐下。艾伦灰色的眼睛跟随着他的一举一动。

“你来做什么。”

“我…”他喉咙干涩，不得不咽下口水再继续。

“我……失去巨人之力了。”

“哦。”艾伦靠回墙上，双眼又一次看向天花板。

“……是你做的么？”战士终于将烦扰已久的问题抛出。

罪人沉默了一阵，接着喃喃到：“她终于自由了……”

“什么？”

“不…没什么，不用在意。”他似乎才意识到屋里还有另一个人，莱纳皱眉，却没有追问下去。

“为什么？”他问，手指不自觉地交缠在一起，抵在膝盖上。

这次，艾伦罕见地犹豫了一下。训练兵团少年的影子闪过，却在他开口的瞬间消失了。

“我想给你——给你们，一个新生活。”

自里贝里奥以来的怒气突然爆发。

“新生活….新生活？你在开玩笑吗？”莱纳猛地站起身，椅子倒下的声音回响在地下室，“你毁了我的家，还有脸说给我新生活？”

“你觉得你住的那个地方算‘家’吗？”艾伦也站了起来，“困住自己的地方不算‘家’。没有自由，人们只为了活着，和家畜有什么区别？我父亲的妹妹仅仅因为想去看外面的飞艇，因为没有该死的 _证件_ 就活活被狗啃死。她才十岁！”

战士长失去理智般地大吼：“只要大陆的艾尔迪亚人活着，迟早会让世界认识到我们之间没有区别，和你们岛上的恶魔不是同一类人！”

“你还在自欺欺人吗？还觉得着能被平等对待吗？抛弃你的幻想吧！说实话，我根本没想到你会突袭希干希纳，原本的计划是你和你心爱的猪圈烂在一起！”

“既然这样，你为什么还在特殊赦免的名单里写了我？”他从怀里摸出一张折皱的纸。 _你为什么不让我安静地死_ ？

“阿尔敏还是告诉你了——”艾伦握拳，“——我要你赎罪。对你来说，活着才是真正的煎熬。”

“这就是你解除了诅咒的原因？为了让我活着？”

“我承诺过，要给你最痛苦的死法。有什么比摧毁你的家，让你带着愧疚活一生更合适的呢。” 他露出一个熟悉的残酷微笑。

“杀了我，现在。”莱纳命令到。他们之间的距离不足一步，鼻尖几乎相碰。

他们对视着，沙漠正午暴烈的阳光遇见雷暴来袭前阴沉的天空。

“我拒绝。”艾伦说。

不知是谁挥出的第一拳，或是两人同时，他们扭打到一起。不是曾经为了练习或生死而战，也不在乎任何技巧，只剩愤怒，只想见血。

人瞬间变回了野兽。

爆发，冲击。星火遇到干裂的柴禾，瞬间爆燃成燎原大火。

“你杀了他们！”

“你的幻想迟早杀了他们！”

“那你就有理由夺走那么多人的生命了？”

“我只想我的朋友能活着！”

“——那岛外的艾尔迪亚人就不活了？那么多像法尔科和贾碧一样的孩子就不活了？！”

“只要生我养我的人能昂头，自由地活下去！”

“我们就不能这样活着了？你知道他们背后叫我什么吗——”莱纳出一记左勾拳，怒吼着，“——‘马莱的狗’！”

“——这是他们的自由！”艾伦矮身闪过，转而双手自下至上试图锁住莱纳的动作。  
“危险的事情全由马莱的士兵来做，就算这样还有针对他们的暴力——没生在帕拉迪斯就不是人了？”莱纳没躲，右手直接扣住了艾伦的后脑。

“暴徒袭击我们已经不只一次了！”他借力，额头狠狠地磕在艾伦的鼻子上。罪人闷哼一声，后退几步。

“你想听我这个罪人的道歉吗？”

莱纳额头的血缓缓划下，掉在地面，发出粘稠的“啪嗒”声。艾伦的长发散下，他抹了把鼻血，随手甩开，一缕蒸汽从鼻子升起。他们仍然保持着战斗姿势，喘着粗气，眼睛却不离对方。

安静，只有喘息和水滴声。

“打够了？”艾伦率先开口，眉眼中平静不在，只剩几代人才能积累起的疲惫。

战士扶起椅子，狼狈地坐下。

“怒火没冲晕你的头脑…阿尼教的攻击手段你都能记得，她会很高兴的。”他苦笑着摸胸骨，“肋骨似乎折了。我还是第一次体会到普通人受伤的感觉。”

“往好了想，你可以多活几年。”艾伦走回床边，从底下拿出个瓶子，“喝酒？”

“你哪儿来的酒？”

“你不想知道。马莱葡萄酒、岛上的威士忌、拉克酒？”

“拉克酒？”

“中东联盟的…试试？”他拿出个没有标签的瓷瓶，扔给莱纳。

他接住了：“谢谢。”打开瓶子，他猛灌一口，却被浓重的气味呛住，咳嗽起来。

艾伦同情地看着他。

“悠着点。我以为我能撑住，第一次没兑东西喝这玩意的时候差点呛死。”

“那我们可不能让这种事发生——”他咳嗽着，“——始祖巨人被呛死我们就麻烦大了。”

始祖巨人盘腿坐在对面，接过了瓶子：“我没那么容易死。”

莱纳哑然失笑：“是啊，我们试图绑架你那么多次，你都能逃走。”

“这事就不提了。”艾伦用左手挠着右耳，眼神飘忽地说到。

“那就不说了。”

他们在安静中交换着酒瓶，很快就见了底。

“再…再来点——”莱纳甩着空瓶，猛地站起，试图迈腿却只是一踉跄。黑发人一把抓住在头顶挥舞的手臂。

“你别喝了，一会怎么回去？”

“你那堆酒不能让看守发现——”

艾伦若有所思地沉默了下，之后同样站起了身：“说得对。”

他们喝最后一瓶酒时，月亮已经东斜。楼上的声音也逐渐变多，脚步声裹挟着车轮的声音打破了最后一点平静的错觉。

“我该走了。”艾伦从不知什么时候纠缠起的四肢中努力脱身，“你也赶快回去吧，那两个小鬼等的该着急了——”他绊了下，“——操！”

“这是我第一次听你骂人——”莱纳大着舌头说，摸着身边的酒瓶。

“你不知道的多了，至少错过了他妈的四年。”他终于得以脱身，努力爬起的时却又摸到了一个瓶子，酒瓶滚开，“好像还剩点酒——享受你的新生活吧！”

“哈——还有你的——操……我宁可去死……”

两个瓶子在第一缕阳光磕出玻璃的脆响，两个罪人喝干了最后一点黯淡的黑夜。

“你是罪人吗？”

“罪？”一声大笑，“不，这世界上已经没有人能够审判我了。”

“道德、法律——”

“哈，法律！军事法庭清楚，没有我的帕拉迪斯会变成什么样。不——按照法律，罪人已经死了。”艾伦双眼近乎疯狂，“而我被审判纯粹因为岛上仍要遵循道德。需要的话，我甚至会被塑造成救世主。人只选择自己需要相信的真相——”他倾身向前，“你在加入训练兵团前，在认识我们之前，考虑过墙内的人不是‘恶魔’么？有过罪恶感吗？”

莱纳没说话。

“所以，和你一样，我们的罪只有自己能审判。”

_我们是特殊的；我们是自由的。_

“回答你的问题——也许吧。”艾伦耸肩，眼睛重又投向窗外，“但这是个新世界。”

马莱的战士跌跌撞撞地离开监狱时，他想是什么让艾伦说出了那种话。是酒精？是他一直所相信的？还是人类分享的不幸的共同点？

他又听到背后有人唾弃。

“马莱人的狗！”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 感谢我的beta小黄。  
> 以后大概会有同世界观下的文吧。  
> （来吃艾莱啊啊啊啊）
> 
> beta：最后是你自己的发泄吧  
> 我：你怎么知道的？


End file.
